1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor processing apparatus, and, more particularly is suitably applied to a method of monitoring aged deterioration in the output of a lamp used for thermal treatment of a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In thermal treatment and the like for a semiconductor wafer, there is a method of using a halogen lamp as a heating source to realize rapid temperature rise and temperature fall.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-200077 discloses a method of providing a plurality of temperature measuring units that measure temperatures at a plurality of points near a substrate to be processed and controlling, taking into account degrees of influence of heating units on the temperature measuring units, the heating units such that measurement values obtained from the temperature measuring units reach a target value.
However, in the heat treatment method in the past, when a plurality of halogen lamps are used as heating sources, a temperature distribution on a semiconductor wafer is non-uniform if degrees of deterioration in output fluctuate among the halogen lamps.